Dauntless College
by Beyond loving
Summary: No war. Most of the characters are in the story. This story will take place at Dauntless College where there will be lots of drama and love. Four has always seen Tris as a littlesister but when Zeke starts to fall for her, Four starts to feel something else than friendship for Tris. What will happen? Who will she fall for? Read to found out! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Like the most of you I've decided to write my own fanfiction! I would like to start by telling that I'm NOT from USA or England so my English is not the best. Still I wouldn't say that I'm bad cause I'm not, and the fact that I'm not from USA or England doesn't change that have a big passion for writing and reading. I simply wanted to try this out and see how it goes.**

**I plan on uploading once a week or more but can't promise anything! **

**Leave a comment if you like to or just enjoy the story. It´s your choice! :)**

"Beatrice!" Someone shouted my name from behind. 

I was scared to turn around. I could fell the heat touching my face and I knew who the voice came from.

"Help me Beatrice!" It said again panicking .

I turned and faced the house now filled with fire from the street. I could see my brother, Caleb, standing in his window screaming for my help.

"I cant Caleb!" I yelled back with tears in my eyes. My parents were nowhere to be found and I couldn't do anything to safe him. His room was at second floor and mine at the bottom. I barely got out myself and I knew that if I tried to safe him we would both die.

While firefighters were on their way I could barely see Caleb anymore. The smoke was so thick and I couldn´t see anything in front of me. Fire came through the roof. With tears running down my face, I watched my big brother burn inside the house. I screamed sorry a thousand times.

Something exploded and the scream from Caleb stopped. I screamed and then I woke up bating in sweat.

"Tris?" Christina called.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a tired voice.

Apparently, I woke her up. Great. 

I looked around and all I saw was the room her and I shared. I wasn't in my street watching our house burn. I was in Dountless College.  
I started to cry. "It was just a dream.." I whispered to myself.

Christina still waited for an answer.

"I'm okay.." I lied. It was too dark for her to see the tears in my eyes.

Still half asleep she spoke again. "You sure? I swear I heard you scream."

"I'm okay. We'll talk about it in the morning."  
I needed to calm myself down. I´m just not ready for opening up. Maybe I'll be ready to talk about it later. But for now I´m not ready to share my deepest secret yet. 

I turned and stared at the closet while I waited for Christians snore to start again.

**That´s it for today! There will be more next time I swear! See ya until then! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again! I´m very greateful for all the support you guys have giving me just from one chapter! Thank you sooooooooooo much!**

**This chapter will be longer as I promised so enjoy! :) **

**Peace out!**

_I turned and stared at the closet while I waited for Christinas snore to start again._

There was a knock on the door. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Christina groaned. "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock beside my bed. "It´s 7:30 am." I said while I tied my shoes. I already had my clothes on.

"Are they kidding me?! We have to get up at 7:30 am at a Saturday?!" she complained and pulled her blanket over her head.

I went over and pulled the blanket right off again smiling at her. "It´s 7:31 now so hurry up."

"Why are you so fresh? Have you been up for a while?" she said up in her bed.

I ignored her.

I reached for a rubber band to set a ponytail but Christina quickly jumped up stopping me from doing so. "Let me do your hair!" she almost tripped on the way. So eager was she.

I giggled and set down on a chair by the mirror. Christina made a French braid and when she was finished, she pulled some clothes on.

I waited for her and when it was 7:50 we went to the cafeteria for some food.

I hadn't really sleep after the nightmare so I desperately needed some coffee. I headed over to coffee-place and noticed a person standing in front of me. I smiled and poked him on his shoulder. He turned around first irritated but then he smiled. "Hey Tris." Four said and turned around again.

Four was a eighteen year old tall, handsome guy who teaches in self-defense. The first time I saw him was when I just had signed in on the team. I couldn't find the hall and I came 15 min. late. As a punishment, I had to do 25 pushups in front of all the other students. At first, I hated him but now we´re friends.

Finally, I got some coffee and now we both headed for the table where Christina and some of the crew said.

Uriah, Will and Zeke were all busy discussing something about who was smarter, faster and strongest of them all. I shook my head and said down next to Christina and Zeke. Four said in front of me.

"That´s so not true! Uriah said with food in his mouth. Will had just bragged about and A+ he got in a test and then claims that he´s the smartest.

"I cant help that my teacher hates me and thereby gives me B-.." Uriah said again now spitting food out.

"Hey brother! Would you try to be a little civilized? You´re not a pig in a barn!" Zeke said and threw a napkin at his little brother.

"Pweh!" he answered and threw the napkin right back in Zeke´s face now with dirt on it.

"Eww!" Christina complained and moved further away from Zeke. I giggled and noticed Four did as well. Strange. He usually doesn't express a lot of emotions.

The boys went back at their conversation and I talked to Christina about our plans for today. She suggested shopping but quickly dropped the subject when she saw my reaction. She knew I didn´t like shopping and that I want to safe the money for something special. Then she suggested something about go swimming but it´s not our dorm´s turn to have it.

"Oh!" Zeke suddenly yelled. I jumped out of surprise and I swear I saw Four smile by me reaction.

"I want to throw a party tonight." Zeke announced. "It´s been such a long time since we went to a REAL party and then I thought I could hold it!"

I looked at everyone's expression. No one said anything so I spoke up. "Sure I´ll come." Then all the others agreed and said the same. Time to a party, I thought. Just great..


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing

**Chapter 3**

**Hey all! Thanks again for reading this! It really means a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

"Christina…" I complained tired. After a whole day of training in the gym, we went back to our room to get dresses for the party tonight. It was only 4:23 pm but Christina insisted on getting ready now even though the party starts at 7 pm.

"Don't get started with me! We need to get ready!" Christina said with her head stuck in the closet digging after clothes for me to wear.

"I don't see why we have to make such a big deal out of making me look good. It´s just Zeke´s party for crying out loud." I said while I picked some of the clothes Christina threw on the floor and I folded it nicely.

"You don´t know if there is a cute guy to make out with!" Christina said and pulled some tight black pants out and threw them at me. "Take those on.. And this with it." She threw a nice grey flutter top and then pulled some stilettoes out. I wasn't completely sure this clothes was mine. I couldn't recognize any of it.

I did as told and pulled the clothes on. I hoped that the torture was over but I was wrong. Now it was the makeups turn.

"Beside.." Christina said while putting eyeliner on me. "I think it would please Zeke.."

"What?!" I opened my eyes in shock almost making Christina sticking the pen into my eye.

"Don´t move!" She commanded.

Christina continued: "It´s just.. Well it´s something Will said the other day.." She shook her shoulders.

"What did Will say?" I asked.

"He said that he heard Zeke asking Four for helping him to make an impression on you. Will thinks that he´s in to you."

I couldn't think. "But.. Why?" I finally said.

"I don't know."

Christina finished the last part of my makeup and she started doing her own leaving me thinking about Zeke. Do I like him? I surely think he´s a nice guy but I´m not sure that I like like him.

"You ready to go party?" Christina asked and headed to the door not looking back at me.

"How about dinner first?" I said and followed her out.

**Tobias POV**

I looked through my clothes deciding which shirt I would wear tonight. Girls, I thought. THEY must spend a lot of time deciding and prepare in like 3 hours before they´re ready. It´s a completely different story when it comes to men. Just look at me for example: I just got out of the bath and now I need to find a shirt and pants and then fix the hair. That would take about 15 minutes max and then I still have some time to spare. I glanced over at my computer. I really needed to fix some homework for Monday. Even though it´s only Friday I liked to be properly prepared.

I chose a white t-shirt, black pants and a rocky jacket to wear with some nice shoes who matched, or at least I thought so. I glanced at my clock on the wall – it was 6:49 pm.

I thought of Zeke. How he must be nervous about tonight. He confessed earlier that he would like to make a move on Tris tonight and thanked me for my help with it by buying me a beer before supper. The thought of the two of them in some way made me sick. They just didn´t seem like the ideal couple. Zeke has always been the bossy, manipulative, partying–kind of guy and Tris always seemed like the quiet, headstrong girl with her own way of things. They just don't watch! She could easily find a better guy who knows who she really are. A guy like me.


	4. Chapter 4: party

**Hey guys! I´ve been getting a lot of reviews to my story and I can´t describe how happy that makes me! You guys keep me going, or writing. Hehe.**

**This chapter will be a little longer because I just wanted it to be so enjoy!**

**Peace out!**

Zeke grated us in the door. "Hey! You came!" He pulled me into a tight hug and just gave Christina a smile.

I looked at Christina and she had the same expression as I - confusion.

"Did everyone come yet?" Christina shouted over the music.

"Huh?" Zeke answered.

"I said: you did a nice job decorating the place!" She shouted to him.

"Thanks! Some of the guys helped me. Come with me and I´ll show where the drinks are."

I giggled and let Zeke take us over to the drinks.

Four was standing in the corner and our eyes meet. In that moment, I felt a connection, but it quickly passed. I wasn't even sure if it was something, but I defiantly felt something.

"Hey." He mimed.

I did as well and he looked at my outfit. "Nice." He said and took a sip of his drink.

I was about to answer him but a stranger came over interrupting us. "Well.. You to ladies look quite lovely tonight!"

He then went over to me and whispered in my ear: "save a dance for me babe. Would you?" Then he just walked off.

Christina starred at me and laughed.

I quickly emptied my cup just to shake that off. "That was weird.."

"Oh Samantha!" Christina yelled after a girl and went over to her. The girl, or Samantha, heard her and hugged her. They laughed.

I didn´t wanted to intrude so I went over to the couch to sit on. I noticed Four was looking in my direction and then smiled at me. I waved in a way that asked him to come. It seemed like he considered it but then I noticed Zeke was on his way over to me. I smiled.

I thought about what Christina and I talked about before coming here. That Zeke had a thing for me. My heart raised. I never dated a guy before so I didn´t know what to expect or what kind of signs you should look after. All I knew was that he´s a nice guy and he now was standing in front of me.

**Four POV**

I watched as Zeke went over to Tris. Before Tris wanted me to come join her and I actually considered it but then Zeke came and then I decided not to.

Tris was sitting on the couch in her sexy outfit. For two months, I've helped zeke getting closer to tris and now he finally makes a move. I should be happy for him but I'm not in some weird way..

Ever since she came 15 min too late to my class the first day of class I've kind of been watching her. Not in a creepy way but simply analyzing her - seeing the way she punches in the class, seeing what kind of food she eats and how she is around other people in general, and even though I've been watching her, I still can't figure her out.

Besides, I thought, I've always seen her as one I needed to protect even though it doesn't seems like she needs it and therefor I've always seen her as a sister. But tonight... There's just something different about her.

Now, Zekes hand´s on her knee and that gives me the creeps.

I feel a sudden raise and I know it's time for me to go. I don't want to spoil anything but I can't help hoping things between tris an Zeke won't end well.

Jesus, I thought. Am I loosing it?!

**Tris POV**

Zeke came over to me a few minutes ago and he immediately started talking. He asked about things in school - what classes I have, how it goes with the studying and about my classmates. Normal things.

While we talked, zeke's hand was on my knee and his face very close to mine. I didn't know if he leaned forward because the music was loud or if he wanted to kiss me. In any case I didn't like it. Then I thought, maybe I didn't like this because I've never been in love. Maybe it's suppose to be like this? Maybe over time it changes, just like a switch?

I looked over at Four at a moment. He was staring at us and I didn´t get the look he was sending Zeke. His expression was harsh. Was he mad at something? It diffidently seem like he saw something he didn't like. Then it stroke me: Was he jealous?!

**That´s it for today! Leave a comment if you liked it cause I´ll be more than happy for response.**

**Until then! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

"How about playing a game?" Zeke suggested when he got back with our drinks and a bottle in his hand.

The clock was around 11ish and many of the guests had left. We were only nine including ourselves left.

I looked around. Four, Christina, her friend Samantha, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene and Will had all stayed.

"I'm in." Christina said as the first one and sat down on the floor with a bump.

"Me too." Said Samantha and sat as well.

Zeke looked at me. Asking. "I'm in." I said and sat down.

Soon the others agreed, all except Four.

"Come on man. Get in the circle!" Zeke said and pulled his puppy eyes at him.

Four laughed. "Remind me of why we have to do this again?" He finally sat down, right next to me.

"Because." Zeke spoke. "It's my party and I'm in charge of it."

Some laughed.

"I guess everybody knows _spin the bottle?"_ Zeke said with a grin on his face and glanced at me.

"Nooooooo! Boring!" Uriah complained.

"Shut up little brother or leave!" Zeke said and threw crushed potato chips from the floor at him.

"How about truth or dare then?" Christina said and gave me a look.

"What is that?" Will asked.

Christina and Zeke told him about the game while everyone else were talking in smaller groups.

Shauna and Uriah had their own conversation and from what I could tell, they were holding hands. Maybe they had come closer at the party. I giggled.

Four heard and looked at me. "What's funny?" He asked curious.

I leaned closer to him so I could whisper "see over there." I said and giggled again.

Four followed my gaze and giggled as well.

"I'm not surprised I must say."

I looked confused at him.

He explained: "well.. If you're like me, noticing how people act, analyzing your surroundings it would be clear as the day. Some people just have that connection right away. Some people are just meant to be together." He looked at me shortly and then looked at them again. "That, and then I saw them kiss like an hour ago."

I punched his shoulder and he started laughing. I did as well and everyone looked at us.

Uriah spoke. "What's so funny?" He was still holding Shaunas hand.

"Ohh nothing.. Just watching young love grow.." Four said and we both cracked up laughing. I felt like I've never laughed this much before. It's a nice feeling.

"So.." Zeke said interrupted our laughing session. "Do you guys want to play or?"

"Sure.." We said and then it began.

"Truth or dare Will?" Zeke asked.

"Truth I guess.."

"Pansy cake!" Uriah shouted.

"Little brother.. I'm warning you.." Zeke said and used his older brother voice. Uriah just rolled eyes at him.

"Do you have a thing for Christina?" Zeke smiled devilish.

Will glanced at Christina before he took his shirt of blushing.

He definitely liked her. He just won't admit it.

Will looked around at us picking the next victim. "Samantha. Truth or dare?"

"Well.. I think I'll pick dare just to kick this party going.." Samantha said.

"I dare you to run down the boys hall only in your underwear screaming that you just had the best night ever with your dream guy."

Not bad, I thought to myself.

"Easy.." Samantha said with a smirk and pulled all her clothes except her underwear of.

We all went to watch the show. She did her job and some boys even came out of their rooms whistled after her.

When she came back she pulled her clothes on again and sat down.

"Who should I pick.." She thought out loud.

Her eyes then locked with mine. "Tris. Truth or dare."

I froze. I didn't know what to pick. I looked over at Uriah and I saw a smile develop. He knew what I was about to pick and he was ready to shout pansy cake at me, but then I changed my mind. "Dare." I said not sure, if I was going to regret that later.

Samantha thought for a minute or two and then looked at me smiling. "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with.." She looked around a second looking at the guys.

I was sure she was going to pick Zeke but then she surprised me. "..Four.." Samantha then spoke.

I was I shock. "What..?"

Zeke was sending looks to four. He was not happy with the dare.

Four was just as surprised as I.

"Oh please! I've noticed the tension between you and four all night! It's clear as day!"

Four and I looked at each other. I could trace fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of me?

Samantha got up. "Come on you two! In the closet with you!"

"I don't know about this.." I began..

"No! A dare is a dare!" She pushed me towards the closet and Uriah pushed a shacking Four.

When we both got in they locked it.

It was a small closet. I looked at four. He was sitting with his arms around his bended legs. It was clear something was wrong. Then it hit me. He wasn't scared for me. "You are claustrophobic." I said and gently touched his check comforting.

He nod slightly. "Yee.. eees." He whispered and breathed heavily.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. "please lock us out!"

"No way Zeke!" Someone shouted. Probably Samantha.

"They haven't even been inside the closet for 2 minutes! Leave them be."

"Guys please!" I shouted again but no one answered and no one opened the closet.

I looked at Four. "What can I do?"

"You... Caa.. Can't.. Do. Anything.."

"Try to think about something else.."

"What?" Four said.

"Like.. What is the reason why you are so afraid of small places?" I suggested.

"Home.. It was a punishment."

I just looked in total shock at him. "That's...Why?..." I muttered.

"My father... He likes to think he has the control."

Four looked at me. "Don't feel sorry for me.. I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you.. You're not a wounded animal. "

Four looked at me relived. He wasn't breathing as heavy as before. He sent a thankful look.

Before anyone of us could say anything else, the closet became unlocked.

It was Samantha who opened the closet. "You guys are no fun!" She complained. I handed four my hand and helped him getting up.

Samantha continued talking. "We didn't hear a single kissing sound. You could at least pretend."

I just rolled my eyes at her. She and the other had no idea what happened inside the closet. I'm not even sure what exactly happened but something definitely did and I can't wait to see what happens next. With that thought, our eyes linked and my stomach became filled with butterflies. I didn't understand this. I need to get a explanation. I NEED to find out what this is! Is this love? CHRISTINA!


	6. Chapter 6: Traning room

**Hey guys! I've just reached 2000 views! Omg! Thank you!**

**If you guys want a shoutout just let me know or if you just want to review that's okay as well.**

**Without further due, let's begin!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Since Zekes party last Friday I haven't talked to ether Zeke or Four. When Christina and I left the party Zeke was not acting like himself. He wasn't happy that four and I were in 7 minutes of heaven together even though we did nothing else than talking. I later talked to Christina about what happened without telling her what we talked about. I just told her about the connection I felt and her reaction was like this:

"WHAT?!" Christina shouted. She looked at me like I was insane.

"You and Four?"

"Shhh!" I said. I didn't need the entire floor to hear this.

"I don't know what I felt but... There was definitely something.."

Christina sat down with a bump on her bed. She was still a little drunk. "I don't get it... And what about Zeke?"

I sat down as well. "I don't know.. He's sweet and all that but.. I don't know.. I quests I don't feel the same way.."

"Then you need to tell him that.. He needs the truth to move on." Christina laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

She was right, I thought. Zeke needs to know the truth and I need to find out what there is between four and I.

I was about to say something else but then I heard a tiny snore and Christina had fallen asleep. I laid down as well closing my eyes just waiting for the sleep to arrive. When it did I dreamt about me telling Zeke the truth and suddenly Four came and we ran away together hand in hand to the unknown.

Page break page break page break page break

"I'm gonna go training for a bit!" I shouted to Christina, took my keys and my bag, and headed to the training room.

It was late but I really felt like I had to get some frustrations out and besides there would be no one else than me at this time.

I locked myself inside with a key and went over to the punching back. I took my headphones on and started hitting. In about 20 minutes, I would hit the back in the rhyme of my music. I took a small break and started again.

I was deeply concentrated when someone pocked me at the shoulder. Because I had been taking self-defense classes and because I just had been hitting the punching back for a long time I took a swing against the person who interrupted me.

My fist hit the person in the gut and then I punched the person in the side with my knee. The person hit the floor and I could finally see who it was. It was Four.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I said and took my headphones out and felt to the floor.

"Am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I apologized hysterical.

I helped him to sit up. "Ouch.." Four said with a smile on his lips.

We looked at each other and started laughing.

I helped him to get up. "It's long time since someone could take me down.." Four admitted and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Where the others girls as well?"

"Other." He corrected me. "And no. It's was a man." He said but I could see that he didn't want to talk about it.

"So.." I said. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at his back as if it was an obviously thing. He was here to train.

"Do you often come at this time?" I then asked.

"No.. Actually I went over to your and Christina's room and asked for you and she told me you were here." Four admitted and I could see him blush a little.

I didn't know why. "Why did you come to see me?" I asked and I could feel my heart raise.

"I want to thank you for Friday night.. You helped me through it."

"I was no big deal. I'm just glad you didn't threw up on me or something." I laughed in an attempt to remove the tension.

I looked down at my fists. I could now feel the sourness and they were all brushed. Four glanced at them. "Why did you come here at this hour?" Four asked and broke the silence.

"I needed to clear my thoughts." I shook my shoulders.

"Did it help?"

I thought about it for a second. "No.."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I looked at him. He was looking with concern at me.

I sat down on a bench in the nearby while I spoke. "I just... I don't know what it is.. Maybe I miss my family. I.. I don't really wanna talk about it.."

He sat next to me. "It's okay. We can talk when you're ready, if you want to."

I looked at him. Suddenly I felt like I could cry. I thought I came here because I needed to think about the situation with Zeke and four, but it was more than that. I missed my parents, my faction and... My brother...

A tear escaped my eye. Four noticed it and removed it with his finger. A soft touch. Our eyes connected and I became clear of how close our faces was. I glanced at his lips. Thought about how soft they would feel against mine. How firm they would be.

His eyes glanced shortly at mine too and we leaned closer to each other. With only millimeters from each other, a person came into the room and we parted without kissing. I could still feel the scent of his smell.

"Hey tris?!" Someone yelled.

The person stepped into the light and I could see it was Christina. "Over here." I yelled back and stood up.

"Are you coming soon? I need your help with the math."

I packed my stuff together and I could see four was doing the same thing.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back and heard her go back.

I turned to face four. "Thanks."

He smiled. "I didn't do anything."

"Ya you did. Just the fact that you were here helped." I smiled.

I turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey tris!" Four then called when I almost had left the room.

"Ya?"

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked and smiled at me.

"I'll be here." I said and walked out of the training room smiling from ear to ear.

**That´s it for today people! I appreciate reviews so if you want to write one that would be nice!**

**Until then! **


	7. Chapter 7: Cafeteria

"Hey tris!" Someone called from behind.

I turned and saw Zekes face come through a mass of people.

I haven't seen him since Friday and I thought he was ignoring me but I couldn't find a single trace of bitterness in the look he send me.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked when he reached me.

"I need to get to biology." I explained and started walking again.

He could easily keep pace. "Oh yea.. I meant why are you such in hurry when you're near me?"

That send me of guard. "What?" I asked and stopped.

Students surrounded us, walking to their classes.

"Is it something about me?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You always seem to have something else on your mind when I'm around.."

I tried to laugh it of but he didn't laugh. "Zeke! Why would I ignore you? I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I explained.

Almost all the students were gone in the hall now and I knew I would be late if I didn't go.

"I have to go now, Zeke." I said and walked in the direction of the biology classes.

Zeke kept following me. "Okay. But can we talk at lunch?"

"Sure.." I said and went inside my class just in time before my teacher arrived.

The next hour I could only think about Four. He and I almost kissed last night and tonight we'll meet in the training room but I didn't know if it counts as a date. I looked up at the board trying to keep up with what mr. Carson was saying. We had about anatomy and he was telling about the function of the muscles. Mr. Carson just told how a human is build with muscles and how they can get stronger and bigger if you train them. With that note I automatically thought about Fours muscles. How strong they were. How you could see them tense up when he hit the punching back or how they they just fit his muscular body. I wondered about how much time he would spend in the training room just to train those muscles up. I was so caught up in the thought of fours strong arms around me that I didn't notice the class had ended and almost all had left the room.

Quickly I collected my stuff and left the room headed to the cafeteria.

I almost forgot about my promise to Zeke about talking together until I saw him sit at a table all by himself waiting for me.

"Tris!" He called and waved.

I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey." He said and gave me a hug. I didn't really like that and my body automatically tensed up.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw my reaction.

"Nothing." I just said and looked down at my hands.

"Okay.." Zeke just said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Zeke asked a couple of minutes after.

Before I could answer, Four walked inside the cafeteria.

Again, I could feel my heart raise and our eyes met a short moment. Suddenly all around me went away and all I could think about was four.

Zeke touched my knee and snapped me out of my gaze. "Hmm?" I asked, not sure what he just had said to me.

"Are you even here tris?" He asked and laughed. His hand was still at my knee and I stirred at it. Zeke didn't remove it, so I did. "Zeke.." I said and gently moved it away.

"You're sweet and all that but I don't think I like you in that way.."

I felt awful.

"What?" Zeke shortly laughed, like he didn't know how to handle this situation.

I didn't say anything. Let him progress what I just said, what I mean.

"Wow... I just thought.. God damn.." He said quiet and looked down. He was hurt and disappointed. Great.

Why does he react like this? We haven't even been together as a couple and then he now looks like the world is crashing down! Jesus man!

I glanced over to where Christina sat. She looked at us.

"I should go." I said and stood up.

"What?!" Zeke said surprised and a little pissed. "You won't even give it a chance?!"

I looked around us. Some had their eyes at us. Great! Now we have an audience.

"Zeke calm down..." I began..

"No!" he cut me. "God Dam give it a chance!" He stood up and grabbed my arms. His fingers could reach round my arms and he tightened his grip.

"Ouch Zeke.. That hurts!" I couldn't move.

"Tris come on!" he tightened his grip even more and I could feel my arm anymore. "What is it that you don't like about me? Don't I have enough muscles? Tell me!"

Zeke started to shake me and I felt like I could pass out.

"Let her go!" someone shouted from behind me.

Zekes loosed his grip and blood came flushing in my arms again. It hurts.

I turned around and saw Four stand with anger expressed in his eyes.

"Four.." I whispered glad to see him.

Christina went over to us and put her arm around me. She was starring with anger at Zeke. All my other friends came over to support me and stare at Zeke. Even Uriah was starring furious at his older brother. I felt like I could cry.

Four stepped closer to Zeke. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, touch her again, I will _kill _you." You could see him fists were all clenched up. He was shaking in anger.

Zeke laughed mockingly. "I see what´s going on here." He looked at all around him and then starred at me and then Four. "… And everyone knows it. I thought you were a better friend than that, Four.." Then Zeke took off and stormed out of the cafeteria.

**Wow! There it is folks! What an ending huh?**

**Leave a review if you like it and please give it a like! What do you guys think will happen now? Will Four and Tris fall in love? What about Zeke? Find out later on!**

**Until then! **


	8. Chapter 8: Zeke

**Hey guys! **

**I've just reached 3000 views! Omg! **

**To all of you who have reviewed I dearly thank you for your support and comfort! You guys keep me going! **

**WARNING! There will be swearing in this chapter.**

**Without any further due, enjoy! :)**

Zeke had just left the cafeteria and my friends were now staring at me.

"What happened?" Shauna asked.

I looked at her, still shaking a bit. "I.. I don't know.." I sat down.

"Zeke had some feelings for me and I gently told him that I did not feel the same way as him."

Christina sat next to me and I continued: "he freaked out and then he grabbed my arm.." I could still feel his finger pressing against my skin. "..I just don't get why he had to react like that!"

"Either way.." Said Uriah.. "He had NO right to harm you.. I swear he has never done something like that before.."

Four and I got eye contact. He looked pissed.

"Thanks for your help." I gently said.

"No problem." Four said harshly and left the cafeteria. I shouldn't take it personally, but I couldn't help but wonder if I had some part of his bitterness. Was he mad that I had agreed to eat with zeke in the first place? Or was it strictly because of Zeke being a jerk towards me? Or something else?

**Four POV**

After Zeke had left the cafeteria, I watched Tris, waiting for a breakdown or something. I was a little surprised how well she handled the situation. She was shaking a bit but she wasn't near any breakdown.

Tris turned her head in my direction and got eye contact. "Thanks for your help." She said.

Because I still was angry with Zeke, and I may had a harsher expression that I expected to.

"No problem." I just said and left the room to find Zeke.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was inside his room sitting on his bed.

Zeke didn't even look up when I entered.

"Don't even bother." Zeke said tired.

I wanted to punch him so badly but I had to control myself. I didn't want to become like my dad. Punch every time I felt like it. Showing my power and strength.

"Just tell me one thing.." I said and waited for him to look up. "Why?"

Zeke laughed. "Are you fucking serious? You're asking why I did that!" Zeke stood up and stirred furiously at me.

"How about I ask you why you're such a shitty friend!?" He shouted.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" I shouted back confused.

"You KNEW I was in love with tris and then you still cleared you path to her, ignoring who you had to step on to reach her. In your case you stepped on me, Four!" Zeke was crying in anger.

"Do you think I planned on it?! And beside I've never said that I liked her! I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

Zeke didn't answer but just took a swing at me. He missed and I held his arm in a painful way. If I pushed it 5 more centimeters, it would break.

"Even though.." I continued. "She turned you down, you had no right to treat her like that! She deserves _respect_ not disrespect!" I let go of Zeke and pushed him way from me, so he landed on his bed.

I then took a step towards him threatening. "If you ever come near her or speak to her like that again I won't answer for the consequences."

Zeke just starred at me with a mocking smirk on his face. "The only thing I hear is empty threats. Is that your thing, Four? If you act though then people think you're though? Ha! That's pathetic!"

When I didn't answer, Zeke stood up. "I bet it's just a mask you're putting on. I bet you're just as sweet and soft as a mars mellow inside!" He stepped closer to me. "Maybe you have that mask because of something in your past.."

I felt every word hit me and Zeke just continued when he saw the effect of his words: "Didn't your mother love you enough? Your father? Or did your father abuse you?"

I snapped.

**(Sorry guys but I'm NOT good to write fight scenes.)**

**Tris POV**

I wonder where Four went after the cafeteria, I thought while Christina and I went to the office. Someone had told the office that Zeke and I had fought in the cafeteria and now I had to explain what exactly happened.

When we stepped inside the office, we saw Four sit in a chair watching out of the window. Four had cuts and bruises in his face, his t-shirt torn and his fists were all bloody.

"What happened to you!?" I said and went straight over to him, totally ignoring a lady who tried to stop me on the way.

Four just looked at me. He looked.. He looked ashamed, sorry.

I wanted so bad to touch his face, making sure that he wasn't in pain, but the lady from before came over to me and pulled me gently away. "Sweetie, you need to leave Four alone right now and come with me."

Then it hit me: Zeke. What did Four do to him? Was he still alive? Did Four do this for me?

The lady guided me into a room and closed the door behind her. I was still freaked out by what I´d just seen, but I had to focus.

"So.." she sat down in her chair. "Tell me what happened."

I told her what happened and she wrote it down on a piece of paper. When I was finished, she had written a whole page.

"You and Zeke will each get a warning and Zeke will get suspended."

"How long will he be suspended?" I asked quite, feeling bad for him.

"That is not for me to decide. The leaders will handle his case when he wakes up on the hospital." She just said and opened the door without noticing my reaction to what she just had said.

Four had sent Zeke to the hospital. I felt like I could collapse. This had been the worse day and I couldn't take any more.

I saw Christina when I got out but no Four. I just looked at Christina and she imperially understood: I was about to have a breakdown.

She gently leaded me to our room and when we got inside, I started to cry. I cried until I had no more water in my eyes. Christina tried her best to comfort me but nothing seemed to help. At the end, she left the room. I felt like my body was drained for energy and I felt asleep with a headache.

Later, I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up completely ignoring that my eyes was red and swollen. I opened the door and saw Four stand on the other side.

**Uhhh! Exciting!**

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far so please tell me if you liked it!**

**Until then, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**Please follow me on twitter: sofieskat3**

**Easter break will soon come to an end and that's sad.. It´s sad because I won't have that much time writing after school and the next weekends I´ll be busy with all kind of stuff..**

**I´ll try to write and upload as much as I can but I can´t promise anything.**

**Enough of the serious talk! Enjoy reading!**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I had just opened the door and Four was standing there with a tired, concern expression on his face. "I came to see if you were alright."

I got mad. "Are you freaking serious!? Do I look like I´m alright!?" I felt like I could cry if I had any more water to spare.

Four looked at me confused, and a little hurt. "Christina came to me and said that you had been crying. I just wanted to come and check on you. You don't have to be a jerk about it."

I sighed and stepped aside so Four could pass me. "I´m sorry." I whispered and Four stepped inside.

"I just had the crappiest day." I explained and sat down on my bed. I could see my reflection in the mirror across the room. My eyes were swollen and my hair looked like a bird had made a nest in my hair.

Four sat next to me. "Ya, me too.."

I wanted to ask about what happened today, but I couldn't handle any more drama for today. Instead, I looked at Fours face. Saw all the cuts and bruises he had got. Saw where Zeke had hit his beautiful face. His bruises weren´t even fully developed and they would be clearer tomorrow. Gently, I touched his eyebrow, his check and finally his lips. Feeling his skin.

My eyes linked with Fours and he was carefully watching my expression, my every movement. I became aware of how close our faces were and I could feel his scent. Four lifted his hand and touched my face as well. His fingers felt the skin under my eyes and my checks were the tears had been. I closed my eyes, feeling calm and safe. I felt like everything was gonna be alright when I was near him.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again. "Can you hold me tonight? I.. I don't wanna be alone." I asked with low voice, not sure, if he would do it.

"Sure." Four said and kissed my forehead.

I laid down and cuddled to his chest. Normally I wouldn't do anything like this, but tonight I felt like I needed him to be with me.

Four gently touched my face, like a comforting touch. "I´ll always be here for you." He whispered and I gazed away to the sound of his heartbeat.

When I woke up, the next morning, Four was still laying in my bed with me. He had held his promise to me. I smiled at that thought and breathed in his scent. It was sweet, natural and manly. It was Four´s.

I didn't take long time before Four woke up as well. Before I even could say something or Four had a chance to react, Christina burst through the door. When she noticed that Four and I were in the room she jumped up in shock. "Jeeeeeaas!"

"Why are you too in here? Together?" she then said and sent me a look. I knew what she thought, but she was completely wrong. Four had been a totally gentleman and hadn't tried to make a move. A small part of we kind of wished that he had, though.

"I better be going." Four said and slipped out of the bed. He put his shoes on and when he bended down Christina tried to have a look at Four´s ass. She then gave me an ok- sign and I giggled.

Four didn't comment on it even though I suspected that he noticed what Christina did. "I´ll talk to you later at lunch." Four said and walked out of the room with sweater in his hand.

When the door closed Christina turned to me with big eyes. "Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" she demanded.

"There´s nothing to say." I tried to avoid this conversation. I loved her as a friend but I didn't like to gossip.

"Oh please!" Christina burst out.

I looked at her and she continued. "If nothing happened yesterday, why did you and him then cuddle?" she crossed her arms. She wouldn't let this pass through.

"Because," I said while I took some clothes on. "I asked him to stay with me. I didn't want to be alone yesterday." I looked at her.

"But we didn't kiss or anything." I said and bended down and tied my shoes.

Christina groaned. "I don't get you guys!"

I looked up at her.

"First," she said while passing back and forward. "you had this _moment_ at Zeke´s party. Then you almost kissed in the training room, and now you spend the night together without anything happened?"

I nodded.

"I give up." Christina said and sat down resignedly. "I simply give up."

"Can we go now? I don't want to miss first period." I said and headed for the door. Christina walked with heavy steps behind me and together we went to our first period.

**Four POV**

I ran quickly home so I could change dome clothes. I spend the night at Tris and it wouldn't send the right signal if I came in the same clothes as yesterday to school.

I smiled at the thought of me spending the night at Tris. She was so sweet and peaceful when she was asleep. I wished that we could do that more often but I didn't know if she felt the same way or if she just thought of me as a friend. A friend who did a favor to another friend. In any case I had to step a little back and let her recover. The last thing she would need right now is a sticky boy by her side.

I wished I had a buddy to talk about this with. Normally I would go to Zeke but.. Maybe it´s time for me to hang with the other guys or make a new best friend?

**That´s it for today folks! **

**In my opinion, this was one of the most boring chapters to write, but what do you guys think? **

**Please review what you think about the story so far and I can't wait to read it tomorrow!**

**Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**Again, to those who reviewed, I can't describe how much I appreciate your comments! It means sooooo much that you guys like it, and I'm nowhere the end yet so don't worry! :D**

**To one of the reviews I got, about why tris got a warning: she got it because she disturbed the peace in the break (ya, that's how though Dauntless College rules are!).. **

**Please follow me on twitter: sofieskat3**

**Now, READ! :P enjoy!**

**Fours POV**

Mr. Tane stepped inside the classroom. He wrote some calculations on the board and told us to solve them in pairs. I sighed. I sucked at math so I needed to find a geek.

I looked around, spotting my victim. Then I saw Will didn't have a partner. Sweet, I thought to myself and went over to him.

I sat down next to him. "Should we make a pair?" I said and smiled inwardly by my own little joke.

Will looked at me, a bit surprised. "Ya, sure."

Then we began.

Will did all the work. Even though I tried to help he just told me not to. Will loved math and didn't mind to do all the work.

Note to myself, I thought, whenever we're doing assignments in math, pick Will as a partner.

Will was calculating while I thought about something else.

"Will?" I asked.

He didn't look up. "Ya?"

I thought it through again. Did I really wanna ask about this?

"Do you think you and the guys would be interested to do something this weekend?"

Will dropped his pen, surprised. He quickly picked it up again, just to cover up his reaction, but I did notice. I didn't blame him for act like that, because I'm not really a social person. It's abnormal for me to ask about this.

I still waited for an answer.

"Oh.." Will then spoke. "I guess we could do something, ya. What did you have in mind?"

Now it was my turn to act surprised. I hadn't thought of what we actually could do.

"To be honest, I don't know. Zeke always did the planning." I said with lower voice. I didn't really like to talk about Zeke after what he did, but it was the truth, that he always did the planning.

"We can ask the others at lunch." Will just said and dug back down into his work.

**Tris POV**

"I'm bored!" Christina complained for the fifth time in a row.

"That's the point." I just said.

Christina looked at me and I continued: "We're in school. We're not suppose to have fun!"

"But why can't we have classes about how you do a Smokey eye or put on lipstick?"

"Because you would totally get A+ all the time and we can't have." I said sarcastic and Christina laughed. Shortly after that, she stopped complaining and did actually do some of the work we we're supposed to do.

It was almost lunchtime, so I stood up and started to put my stuff in my back.

"Sooo.. Are you excited!?" Christina said, almost bouncing of excitement.

"Why?" I asked, completely lost on why she was this excited.

Christina stopped. "Duh! You and Four?! Ringing any bell?"

I looked at her, still confused. "What do you mean by "you and four"?"

"We eat at the same table every day Chris. So do you and the others." I reminded her.

We started walking towards the cafeteria. "Ya but have you and Four ever slept in the same bed together and talked at lunch the next morning before?"

"No."

Christina closed her eyes frustrated. I could tell she was counting, 1-10. When she was done, she looked at me, clearly tired of this situation. "Four and you have had moments, just as I said earlier. You guys seem to be attracted to each other and have cemetery."

She planted her hands on my arms and now looked at me with concern. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, tris, that's all. If you and four have something, then you need to confront him about it or you will end getting hurt."

With that said, we entered the cafeteria. Me with my foughts all over and her with the biggest smile. We went over to the table we always sat by. Shauna and Marlene were the only one sitting.

"How about a sleepover!?" Christina exploded and almost made Shauna drop her food.

"Sure. When and what time?" Marlene asked still giggling about seeing Shauna getting shocked.

"Our place, this Friday."

"Oh… I have plans Friday with.. Someone.." Shauna said and blushed. We all knew whom she referred to.

"How about Thursday then?"

"Sure. No problem." Shauna said and still had a little trace of blushing left.

Soon the boys came over to us with sport backs in their hands. Four had still some water crystals in his hair. Our eyes met. Neither one of us said anything, but then I broke the gaze. I needed to breathe.

"Hey Four!" someone then called from behind us.

Four turned around.

Some kid had went over to our table.

"I heard that you send Zeke into a coma. Nice job!" Some kid had went over to our table, just to impress his friends who clearly were staring at us.

Without answering, Four had turned around and sat down next to Uriah.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" the kid said again.

I could see Four had tensed up: his fists were clenched and his jaw tensed. "Just go back to your table, kiddo." I said and sat down.

The kid was about to say something again but then just walked away.

Silence. I knew what was on everyone's mind right now: What happened between Zeke and Four last night?

"Not to be rude or anything.." Will spoke up.

Four stared at him but Will continued. "But I can pretty much ask what everyone is thinking right now; what happened last night?"

"Zeke was being a dick. I beat him up. End of story." Then Four stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 11: Bad mood

**Hey everyone! **

**Not much to say really.. Thanks for liking my story! Please reviews! **

**Follow me on twitter: sofieskat3**

**Enjoy!**

"Everybody, listen up!" Four shouted and all stopped intense warm-up that four had ordered us to do.

I could tell Four was in a bad mood. After he took off at lunch, I hadn't seen him all day until now. It was now and I had selfdefenceclass. Because four was in a bad mood, he took it out on us by torture.

"Train the routine I showed you the first period." Four said and sat down, waiting for us to start.

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

A boy with dark hair and skinny body, Brian, spoke up. "What? Are you serious?"

Four looked at him agitated. "Do you have a problem about that?"

I looked at Brian again. He was tensed, nervous.

Never have anyone questioned fours demands. Brian should be careful not to get on fours bad side.

Brian cleared his throat. "Do I understand this correct, that we have to do a routine that you have showed us once, the first period, 6 month ago?"

I glanced at four. I couldn't read his expression. "Yes." He just answered.

"That's not fair!" A girl with a pierced lip and eyebrow, Susan, blurred out. "I wasn't even there the first time! I came 2 month later! I haven't seen the routine!"

Four starred at her, clearly tired of having this conversation. "Well that's not my problem is it?" Four stood up, not breaking his gaze, and continued: "That is _your_ job to figure it out by yourself, or then you just don't belong in my class."

Four smirked. He enjoyed being in control and making people get scared of him. Even I, as one of his few friends, can get scared of him sometimes, but none of us really knows what the reason he acts like this is. I've seen some of his good sides, and that's the guy I like. Not this one.

I now starred angrily at four. What's his problem?

"That doesn't make sense!" Susan continued.

"This selfdefenceclass doesn't just focus on getting you stronger, faster and more flexible." Four spoke louder and stepped forward, looking at the crowd. "It's also about training the brain." Four stopped for a second, making sure, that everyone got what he was saying.

"If you had known that then this wouldn't be a problem. You would simply had practiced this routine, without I've had told you to."

Nobody said anything. I hadn't thought of that.

"Train the parts of the routine that you do remember, and make up something in the parts that you don't. This will be a assignment and next time you'll show it. I'll then decide if I liked it or not, and when all is finished I'll show the correct one. You can all go now."

Four had ended the class earlier than usually, and everyone went over to grab their backs, speechless.

Before anyone had left the room, four spoke again: "By the way. This assignment will count as a test, and if I don't like it or if you don't have any parts of the routine in, you're gonna fail."

**Page break**

Later, the same day, I stormed furious over to fours apartment. I had just taken a bath, trying to clear my thoughts and to relax but something kept bothering me. I couldn't believe that Four had been so harsh and idiotic towards all the students in class so now I was headed over to ask what his problem was.

I turned the corner and saw his door at the end of the hallway. For a second I thought if I should knock or just burst through the door. I leaned closer to the door, and I could hear some noises coming from his room, just to check that he was home.

I knocked. My steam had left a little and I now felt calmer just by standing outside his door.

Again, I could hear some noises from inside, and I counted to five before he opened the door.

His hair had water crystals and he had a towel around his neck, as if he had just stepped out of the bath. He had a black outfit on, as usually, and bare feet. His bruises was a little clearer in his face, and that made him scarier. I wanted to feel his face, but I resisted and stepped beside him, entering the door without saying anything.

"Well, come on in.." Four said and closed the door, calmly, as if anything was just fine.

I sat down on a chair, but quickly stood up again. My anger had returned when I saw how calm he was, and I felt like I could explode.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded to know.

"What do you mean?" Four just said.

"Back in class. You were acting like a complete jerk!"

Four just looked down, letting me blow off some steam.

"How are we supposed to do this 'routine', you did 6 month ago!?"

"Like I told in the class.." He started, but I cut him off. "No! Don't give me that crab! You _know_ this isn't fair, and you _know_ that you're just doing this because of what happened between Zeke and you!"

When I mentioned Zekes name, four froze up. His fists were clenched and he looked away..

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm myself down. I looked at four and could see that he had closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

I stepped over to him, closing the distance between us and put a hand to his cheek. I waited, until had had calmed down, and until he opened his eyes again. He looked sorry.

"Talk to me." I said. "Talk to me about what happened. I want to help you, like you helped me last night."

Four nodded faint and then we sad on the couch and began talking.

**Wow! Dun, dun, duuuun... **

**What will happen now? You will have to find out later!**

**Again, thanks for all the support! **

**Have a nice weekend!**

**Until then! **


	12. Chapter 12: Opening up

**Hello people! **

**Just reached 9000 views! That's insane! **

**I'm so glad you guys like it and I appreciate your patience. I have a lot of assignments to do in school but when they are finished, then I'll have more time to write and upload for you guys!**

**Tell me what you think about the story so far! Review!**

**Enjoy :)**

"Well.." I started while looking down on my hands. "After the cafeteria, I took after Zeke and I found him in his room."

I took a breathe and fought back. "I asked him why he did what he did, and he asked me why I act so though all the time. Like I have a mask on, hiding my past, which sadly is true."

I glanced at tris. She looked at me. I couldn't read her face. Was she mad? Surprised?

"He kept bothering me and I snapped." I finished. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of hearing Zekes nose break.

I waited for tris to yell at me. Telling me what an idiot I was. Asking me how I could do it towards him. I _know_ I overreacted, but I just want her to tell me what to feel. Anger? Regrets? Sadness? Satisfaction?

A moment passed and tris hadn't said anything yet.

This is better, I thought to myself. Silence is the worst punishment she could give, and I deserve it. I just hope she won't hate me forever. I don't wanna lose her.

Suddenly, I felt warm hands lay on mine. I looked up and into her eyes. She didn't look mad, more understanding, but still a little shocked.

"It's okay." She whispered.

A single tear escaped her eye. I removed it with my fingertip.

"It's okay." She said again, making sure I understood and to reassure herself.

**Page break**

**Tris POV**

"Do you want anything to eat?" Four asked with his head inside the mini-refrigerator.

"No thanks."

He returned with a bottle of water instead. I thanked him and thought of something.

"Are you ever gonna tell me, what your real name is?" I asked.

Four looked at me shortly and then looked down at his hands. "Why? You wanna know?"

"Ya. I'm curious." I smiled.

Four took a deep breathe. "I changed my name when I started here, to the school." He started. I waited until he continued: "My real name is Tobias Eaton." He glanced at me, waiting for me to react.

The name. I've heard that before. I searched my brain for an answer. Then it hit me. "Wait.. Eaton, like Marcus Easton?"

Four, or Tobias nodded without breaking his gaze.

"You're Marcus Easton's son? The one who got abused?"

Four didn't answer. He just bended his head down, closing his eyes.

He didn't need to answer. I knew it was true.

Before I could say anything else, Four rolled his sleeve 10 cm up, showing his scars.

My fists were all clenched up. The anger I had before coming here, was racing inside of me, now more intense than before. I was all tensed, and since four sat right beside me, he could feel it too.

I wanted so bad to punch Marcus for hurting four, but I couldn't. He wasn't here, but four was.

I took a deep breath and searched my brain for something to say.

"Can't you postpone the assignment in self-defense?" I asked in an attempt to remove the bad energy.

Four laughed gentle. "I'll think about it." He glanced at me and then leaned back against the couch.

He took my hand in his. "Thank you." He said relieved.

I giggled but didn't remove my hand. "I feel like we're saying that all the time lately."

"You're right." Four agreed smiling. "But I mean it. No one besides you know this. It´s nice to be able to talk about this."

"I´ll keep your secret." I just said, smiling. For a moment, I thought about telling Four about my fear of fire and what happened to my big brother when I was little, but now wasn't the time. I knew this was hard for Four to confess but I need some more time before I can open up about it. I still feel like it´s an open scar and if I started talking about it, I fear that I might never will be able to close it.

I leaned back and caught a glance at the clock. It showed 11 pm.

"Wow." I just said.

Four followed my gaze. "It is really that late?" he sounded sad.

I stood up. "I better be going." I didn't want to but I had to go back to get some sleep.

Four stood up as well walking me to the door.

When we reached the door I thought of something Christina had said to me earlier. That i had to find out what it was between four and I. I turned around, but before I could say or do anything, fours lips touched mine. First, they were very firm, gently against mine, and then when they met again, they were more eager.

My hands were in his hair and his were at the lower part of my back and gently moved upwards. When we parted, he smiled and looked very complacent. I giggled. I had never kissed a boy before, and I didn't know if I did it correct. However, from what his expression can say, I did pretty well.

"Bye, four." I whispered, totally groggy after the kiss.

He leaned down, kissing my lips a last time, smiling. "Do me a favor. Call me Tobias from now on when it's just you and me. I´ve started to like it again."

I nodded and headed back to my room where I found Christina sleeping at her desk. I giggled, mostly because I could still fell the kiss, still feel Tobias´s scent, and also because Christina looked so sweet when she was asleep. I helped her into bed, turned off the light and then going to sleep myself. At first I couldn't sleep, but then suddenly I could feel how tired I was. I felt in a deep sleep and didn't dream anything or wake up until the next morning.

**Omg! They kissed! I know what you think, but you're wrong! It won't be Fourtris from now on. There will be happening things before that and I'll bring Zeke into the story soon. ****But for now, enjoy the little fourtris part! :)**

**Goodnight!**


End file.
